Orchid Lilac Ebony
Orchid Lilac Ebony is Rose's cousin and a secondary character. She made her debut in chapter 7, along with her bandmates. Appearance Orchid has cyan green hair which in length reaches down to her hips She has green eyes and fair skin and wears a dark blue dress that at the top is light blue. She wears light blue leggings and dark blue boots the same color as her dress. Personality Orchid has been known to be kind to others and is often energetic. She seems to hide any sort of sadness she feels from others unless it's too much to handle without it all exploding. History During/Before The Events Of Prologue: Broken and Bruised Orchid was born in the Crystal Light District of Ebbot City, just a bit farther away from where Rose and Rain were. Her parents had divorced a little after Rain died, and because of this, her parents had temporary shared custody of Orchid. She often visited Rose, and after Rain died, she began visiting far more often. Orchid had always loved her parents very much, but over time and it became more and more difficult to love them both equally because her mother began to verbally abuse her whenever her life became more difficult, or when she was upset. This often affected Orchid very much, but for Rose, she always hid that fact. When Rose died, she plummeted into absolute despair and had become extremely closed off from the world, and in fact, at one point had become suicidal. Soon, her now bandmates had started helping her move on. They soon formed The Moonlit Stars, and have since been together as a band for years. Chapter 3: 100 RESETS Later... Orchid made a "cameo" if you could call it that in this chapter. As Rose was venting about her life before she committed suicide, she briefly mentions that Orchid, who was around there at the time, attempted to cheer Rose up, however, this did little to help Rose. The chapter then continues on. Chapter 7: Things Seem Good? Orchid was seen in an unknown place, which most likely is a place where she and her bandmates relax, sitting on the couch alone, being upset about Skylar's sudden anti-social behavior. After the debate came on, Orchid discovered that Rose was "alive", and after freaking out, the chapter ends with her saying "Girls, we need to talk." Relationships The Moonlit Stars The Moonlit Stars are a girl band in which Orchid plays the keyboard for. The other girls in this band are named Alina Rohn (Guitar), Catherine Rayn (Bass), Skylar Fawn (Vocals), and Mckayla Lou (Drums). Rain Luna Violet Orchid did know Rain to some extent, but because she was so young, more specifically 3 years old, she never really bonded with Rain. Rose Elizabeth Violet Rose was a very close friend as well as cousin to Orchid. When Rose passed away and she found her suicide note, she cried for who knows how long it has been there for. Nowadays, she sometimes writes songs for her girl band about Rose's abuse, as well as her own. Monsters In General Orchid feels neutral towards monsterkind. Trivia * Orchid's Zodiac Sign is Aries. * Orchid, despite her past sadness and grief, she is actually very energetic and would get along with Papyrus fairly well. * Orchid's appearance is inspired by Amber Lightvale from Glitchtale. * Orchid's personality is inspired by LittleGhostlyRose's sister, Marissa, as she acts quite similarly to how Orchid does. Gallery RosefellWeek2.jpg OrchidChildhood.jpg OrchidEbony.png Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Secondary Character Category:Characters Category:Content